<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't want this by Moop (TykkiBlanc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134687">I don't want this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TykkiBlanc/pseuds/Moop'>Moop (TykkiBlanc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TykkiBlanc/pseuds/Moop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be triggering? I hope that no one can relate to this, but in case you do, my heart goes to you. I would rather you talk to someone who can help, but if you need comfort and just someone who understands, you can message me on discord @moop#1880. I'm also free to talk with anyone who is interested lol, doesn't have to be for something so serious.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't want this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be triggering? I hope that no one can relate to this, but in case you do, my heart goes to you. I would rather you talk to someone who can help, but if you need comfort and just someone who understands, you can message me on discord @moop#1880. I'm also free to talk with anyone who is interested lol, doesn't have to be for something so serious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ground is familiar<br/>Beneath me is a comforting sight<br/>Even when I close my eyes, <br/>I can always feel the ground beneath my feet<br/>It won’t leave me like the sky does</p><p>Tears I don’t want<br/>Swell rebelliously, waves upon waves<br/>Crashing into the shore<br/>Only then do I look up swallowing them back in<br/>But I can’t see the sky<br/>And I regret ever letting the sea in me<br/>Break free</p><p>The rivers become a torrent<br/>My hands tremble as I try to fight gravity<br/>To rein in the sea spray<br/>But my legs go weak<br/>And I’m blown onto my knees</p><p>Underwater, no one can hear me<br/>Drowning, I scream and sob<br/>Giving back to that unkind ocean that rages inside<br/>The sky could fall and I would not be swayed<br/>The winds could tear at me and I would still stand strong<br/>It’s when the ground breaks that I am lost to the storm</p><p>I’m back in that tight corridor<br/>Between the wall and the frames<br/>The curtains are drawn wide <br/>As if to show his god his devotion<br/>His shame<br/>And the sky is pale with sleep<br/>Dusky, it blinks slowly </p><p>Terror gallops through me and my throat finally obeys me<br/>Copper and salt in my mouth<br/>I run away from that forgiving periwinkle<br/>Locking myself in the merciless white<br/>Again, I’m on the ground<br/>Cold tiles comforting this burn I can’t quite name<br/>The red sea seeping into the cracks<br/>Dirtying the cross that I so disdain<br/>I close my eyes <br/>The floor shakes underneath me<br/>I am shaking<br/>Waves beating the shores<br/>And the only thing I can see<br/>Is the ground<br/>Beneath me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>